


Weekend

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Safety in your arms [2]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfur has a dark past, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blankets, Crazy exes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, M/M, Mums - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Protectiveness, Restraining Orders, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Alfur is supposed to go visit his family on Friday, spend the night, then see Bartell Saturday morning. Something comes up on Tuesday though.Alfur may have forgotten to tell his boyfriend he’d be late.
Relationships: Alfur/ Bartell (Hilda), Alfur/ Bartell Bragga (Hilda)
Series: Safety in your arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068329
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Tuesday.

Alfur was humming happily to himself as he checked over his files. He hadn’t done so since he first moved to Trollburg and finally had some time to do it. He had already reorganized his reports and was finally on his personal documents. While checking through these personal documents, he came across one he hadn’t seen in a while.

His restraining order against his ex.

He wanted to just file it away and not look at it ever again. After all, it was a horrid reminder of a terrible time in his life. Just thinking about it made him anxious. He was about to put it away when something caught his eye. 

The expiration date was this Sunday. 

He had forgotten to get it renewed.

Alfur’s heart began to race. His palms became moist as he broke out in sweat. His breaths became quick and shallow. His thoughts spiraled to memories of abuse and pain.

A loud mew and a gentle weight in his lap broke his spell. 

Peppercorn, in all her wisdom, had sensed his distress. The nitten came to check on him, and had ended up saving him from what was sure to be a nasty panic attack.

“Thanks girl.” Alfur said, breath and heart slowing.

The nitten meowed at him and licked his face, causing the elf to giggle. He sighed and placed the tiny cat on the floor. Alfur began searching for the blank request document he had gotten a month ago. His intention had been to fill it out the day he got it, but Hilda had dragged him with her to resolve an elf related issue. He hadn’t gotten back until late and forgot to fill it out.

“Aha! Found it!” He exclaimed.

“Found what?” Hilda asked, having heard his exclamation as she dressed for school.

“Nothing! It’s just a document I need to fill out immediately!” He said.

“Ok. Have fun.” Hilda said, clearly about to leave.

“For once, I don’t think I can.” Alfur whispered to himself.

The elf began to work on the document. He was almost done writing the address on the envelope, when a knock came from the window. Alfur peeked out of his home to see an elf in a postal uniform standing there. Alfur went to open the window, which was fortunately unlocked. 

“Are you Alfur Aldric?” The elf asked.

“Yes.”

“This is for you.” He said, handing Alfur an envelope. 

“Thank you.” 

The mail elf turned to leave.

“Wait! I need to send something urgently!” Alfur exclaimed.

“Alright.” The post elf sighed.

“One moment!”

Alfur ran to get the request form from his house. He finished the address and sealed the envelope quickly. Hastily, Alfur returned to the window.

“Here. I need this to get to the civil court in the northern counties as soon as physically possible.” Alfur panted.

“Alright. I’ll have this there before tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you so much.” Alfur said gratefully.

“Of course.” He said.

Alfur finally took in a deep, relieved breath. He closed the window and made his way back to his little house. The elf looked at the envelope he’d received. It was very plain. He couldn’t even tell who it was from. It was quite suspicious, however, it could easily be from Bartell as well. The Braggas had just began using the postal service and were less than experienced, so their letters tended to be a bit odd from time to time.

Alfur grabbed a letter opener and swiftly broke the plain seal on the back. He opened the letter and was confused when a bunch of pictures fell out. When he saw them, he nearly dropped them again. A nauseous feeling rose up in him.

They were all pictures of him and his ex. 

In some they were just holding hands, in others they were making out, and in one... He almost fainted from shock. His nausea intensified and began to really fear he may vomit. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Alfur, now only shaking, read the letter.

“Dear Alfur,  
Do not renew your restraining order. If you do, these images will be sent to your boyfriend. I’m sure Bartell wouldn’t enjoy these as much as I have. Especially when accompanied by a letter telling of your ‘infidelity’. I can’t wait to see you, my little slut.”

It was from Eobard, his ex. He just knew it was. Unfortunately, there was no signature, and the letter was typed, which left handwriting identification out .

He’d never be able to prove who sent it. 

And he had already sent the request form. 

Alfur began to panic. His head was filling with situations of Bartell receiving the letter, or his ex showing up. His quick breaths turned shallow and his knees grew weak. His shaking hands could no longer hold the letter and it along with the photos, fluttered to the floor. The elf stumbled backwards, quickly falling to the ground. He couldn’t breathe! He was terrified. 

A knock on the door startled him.

“W-who is-is it?” He asked, picking up a mewing Peppercorn and holding her against his chest to calm himself.

“It’s Johanna. Is everything alright? I heard Peppercorn calling.”

Alfur relaxed. It was just Johanna. He was still safe.

“Y-yeah. J-just give m-me a s-second.” Alfur said shakily.

“Are you alright? You don’t sound well.” Johanna asked.

Alfur opened the door, still holding Peppercorn. Johanna looked worried. Alfur was sure he looked a mess. 

“Alfur! What happened? Are you alright?” She asked.

“Ye-yes I’m fine. I just... I just had a b-bit of a fright.” Alfur sniffled.

“Have you been crying?” The woman asked worriedly, protectiveness rising inside her.

“Probably. I’m not sure. I don’t really remember.” Alfur said.

“What do you... it doesn’t matter. I want you to come with me. Ok?” Johanna said. “You can bring Peppercorn if you like.” She smiled.

Alfur squeezed Peppercorn gently and closed the door. Quickly, he went to stand on the woman’s outstretched hand. He felt like a child being fussed over by its mother. He supposed he sort of was.

“Now, tell me what happened. What gave you such a fright?” 

Alfur sighed heavily.

“I suppose I’ll start from the beginning, but please don’t tell anyone.” He said.

“I won’t.” Johanna said

“So earlier I was going through and reorganizing all of my files. I was onto my personal ones when I realized that the restraining order against my ex was, or I suppose, is, about to expire. I meant to fill out the renewal request form weeks ago, but I forgot.” 

“That’s what did it?” Johanna asked.

“No. I found the form and filled it out. A postman stopped by with a letter for me and I sent it off with him. When I opened the letter, a bunch of... private... photos of me and my ex fell out. There was a letter too. It basically threatened to ruin my relationship with Bartell if I renewed the order.”

“Oh my.”

“It kind of gave me a small panic attack.” The elf said.

“Oh Alfur. I’m so sorry.” Johanna said.

“It’s fine. I haven’t had one in quite a while, but I’m pretty used to them. I used to get them a lot before moving to Trollburg.” Alfur said dismissively.

“That doesn’t make it ok.”

Alfur didn’t respond. Peppercorn mewed softly and licked his cheek, making him smile.

“Would you like to watch Tv? Maybe get your mind off of it?” Johanna asked.

Alfur nodded.

So they watched a cheesy movie channel until dinner, which Alfur helped make. Johanna set him in from of his room and told him to call if he needed anything.

By bedtime he felt much better.  
______________________________

The next morning he received a letter with his court date. It would be Saturday morning. He sighed in relief and prepared all the necessary paperwork. 

He would go after seeing his parents. He didn’t have to see Bartell until later, so he should be alright.


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfur goes to see his parents.

Friday morning saw Alfur waiting for Raven to arrive. The avian promised to give him a ride to the northern counties since no one else could take him. Alfur had his bag, which had his toothbrush and other necessities, as well as his nice clothes for court and all his paperwork for Saturday. 

“Hey bud!” Raven said as he touched down.

“Hello Raven.” 

“You ready to go?” The bird asked. 

“Not really.”

“What?” 

“Nothing. Yeah I’m ready.” Alfur said quickly.

Soon they were in the air and Trollburg was shrinking behind them. Alfur was quiet. Raven glanced at him and was concerned by the almost blank expression on his face.

“Is everything alright? You’ve been quiet.” The bird asked.

“No. Not really.” Alfur said.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I-it’s... very personal.” Alfur told the bird.

“Okay. I get it. Will you need a ride after?” Raven asked.

“Yes.” Alfur said somberly.

Raven decided to change the subject.

“So... uh... Did you hear it’s supposed to snow next week?” 

“No I didn’t! Is it really?” Alfur asked. He enjoyed snow very much. 

They continued to talk about the weather and other small things until arriving at Alfur’s family’s home a couple of hours later. Alfur got off the bird and thanked him for the ride, telling him when he needed to be picked up.!Slowly, he made his way to the front entrance and rang the doorbell.

A middle aged woman with glasses and long graying blonde hair answered the door.

“Alfur! Oh my baby boy! Come in, come in!” The beautiful woman said.

“Thanks mum. It’s lovely to see you.” Alfur said, hugging her.

He was taller than his mother, but not by much, he didn’t even have to bend down to hug her. However, almost everyone else he knew was taller than him. His mother was 5’9” in elf feet, and his sister was 5’8”. Alfur himself was 5’11”. His father was 6’4”, but that was nothing compared to Bartell’s 6’11”. 

The Braggas in general averaged at 6’3”, so they were all massive, but Bartell especially so. Even Agnes was taller than him by a few inches. The average height for an elf, outside of the clan, was 5’5” for females and 5’8” for males. So Alfur really was tall for an elf. Everyone else he knew was just freakishly massive.

Not that it mattered anyway. In Trolburg, everyone was going to be at least 100 elf feet tall. Humans were huge, at least compared to elves.

“Did I hear my baby brother?” Said a deeper voice.

“Yes, Adrian. It’s me.” Alfur said, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Alfur! It’s so good to see you!” Adrian chuckled, squishing his brother in a giant bear hug.

“Where is dad?” Alfur wondered when he had finally been put down. He wanted to get settled before seeing his father if he could.

“There’s my boy! How has the city been treating you? Did you finally manage to do anything productive?” His father asked as he emerged from his office.

“It’s been fine. Can we talk about it later. I’d like to at least put my things away before we get into this.” Alfur said.

“There you go! You’ve been here for less than five minutes and you’re already being rude and dodging questions.” His father said.

“Atticus! Let the boy settle in before asking him a bunch of personal questions. He’s probably tired from the trip.” His mother said.

“Yes, I suppose you are right. Sorry son.” His father agreed. He almost always agreed with his mother though. The man was very soft for her, and she could calm and reason with him with little effort at all.

“It’s fine.” Alfur said.

Alfur set his things in his room. He had to go splash water on his face and prepare himself with a few deep breaths before he felt he could finally make his way to the kitchen to help his mother with dinner. 

When it was finished he helped set the table and serve the food. He made sure to set a spot for his sister since she was set to arrive soon. They started eating in tense silence, waiting for someone to break it.

“So, what’s new?” His brother asked awkwardly.

“I got a Nitten.”

“Did you? Oh what’s it’s name? And what’s it like?” His mother asked. She loved animals, but Atticus was allergic to them, so they had never had any.

“Yes, I did. Her name is Peppercorn, and she’s very affectionate and intuitive.”

“Awe!” His mother and brother cooed.

“What about that human girl you’re living with? Anything new with her?” His father asked.

“Well, actually Hilda’s friend Frida is training to be a witch, with Hilda as her familiar. I suppose that that, plus all the magical hijinks they get into anyways, have let me put my minor to use quite often.”

“A witch? Really?” His brother asked in awe. Alfur simply nodded.

“Are you seeing anyone?” His mother asked.

“Yes, actually I a—!”

“Finally! It’s about time you get out there again!” His brother exclaimed.

Alfur just hung his head and stayed silent. He had really hoped that that would not be anyone’s response.

“Sorry.” His brother said.

“...”

There was a tense silence. Alfur’s appetite had disappeared and he was now just staring sadly at his plate. His mother, being the godsend that she was, dared to puncture the silence.

“So... What are they like?” His mom asked

“What’s their name?” His father asked.

“How old are they?” His brother inquired.

“What do they do?” His father asked .

“Is he hot?” His older sister asked, making everyone turn. 

She had just arrived from work. Surprisingly, she actually worked in the archives. The woman was the most laidback person he knew, other than the woodman, but he was more apathetic than laidback. She took her seat right as Alfur began answering the questions.

“He’s fearless and quite... adventurous, and very thoughtful. His name is Bartell, Bartell Bragga. He’s the chief of the Bragga Clan, and he’s...” Alfur paused for a moment before mumbling, “uh... years old.”

“How old?!” His sister and father asked. His father’s tone was dripping with anger.

“Uh... 46” Alfur said.

“Seriously?! Alfur you sly dog!” His sister shrieked.

Alfur recoiled at the scream.

“And yes, he is attractive.”

“Knew it!” His sister said, “You always get the good ones bro!” She was impressed by his “catch”.

His father was less impressed.

“Really Alyssa? You’re encouraging this? And Alfur! What on earth would possess you to date someone that much older?! He’s almost twice your age! Not to mention he’s one of those Bragga hooligans! I thought you knew better! And associating with witches?! I’m very disappointed! No wonder you still can’t seem to do anything worthwhile, you’ve got too many distractions in your life.” His father shouted.

Alfur just looked down silently. He knew his father would be angry, but he hadn’t expected him to be so harsh.

“Atticus!” His mother scolded.

“No Amelia! He’s acting like a fool.”

“Dad, calm down. You know his reports are still the most popular documents in the archives. They have been for over 6 months. That’s pretty amazing.” His sister said.

“Really?” Alfur said.

“Yes! Alfur, you’re like a celebrity.” 

“Besides dad, it’s not like age or name has much to do with how Bartell treats Alfur.” Adrian defended.

“And at least he is putting that degree to good use. And enjoying his life.” His mother said.

“I supposed you are right. At least you are getting use from that minor you insisted on getting. Plus, I suppose his age isn’t the most important thing anyway, and we aren’t feuding with the Braggas anymore. Sorry son.” His father said.

“Thanks dad.” Alfur said. He could tell his father was still very angry, but he didn’t look like he was going to kill him anymore, so he supposed he could finally relax.

The family soon headed to the living room where they shared stories and continued to catch up with each other for a few hours. Alfur told them about a few adventures that hadn’t made it into his reports, and his sister was constantly asking questions about them. Everyone was happy, even his father was smiling a bit as he told them a story about a hilarious mistake his coworker made. Alfur glanced towards the clock and was surprised at how long he had been there.

“Oh my! It’s already 9:30. I should be getting to bed. I have a hearing tomorrow.” Alfur said.

“What?!” His father roared. “What the Hell did you do?” 

“I-I’m not in trouble. It’s to renew my r-restraining order against Eobard.” Alfur stuttered.

“Oh.” His father said, anger dissipating, “Sorry son.”

“Are you gonna be ok? Do you want me to come with you?” His brother asked.

“No, I’ll be alright.”

“You’ll be fine.” His mother said, kissing his forehead. 

“Will you be back?” His father asked.

“Yeah. I’ll come by to change and say goodbye before Raven picks me up.” Alfur said.

“Ok. You go on to bed. Pleasant dreams.” His mother said.

“Thanks mum. You too.”

Alfur had to admit, that went better than he expected.


	3. Saturday morning

Alfur awoke early the next morning. He showered thoroughly and scrubbed every inch of his body. The elf brushed his teeth twice and fixed his hair, making sure it looked neat and presentable. He put on his nice clothes and double checked everything in his bag to make sure he had all the paperwork and documents he would need.

He made his way to the kitchen and found breakfast already waiting. Pancakes with syrup, and a heart made from strawberries and blueberries on top sat neatly stacked on a plate with some bacon and orange juice.

“I thought a proper breakfast might help today. It is the most important meal of the day.” His mother said.

Alfur could cry.

He had only thought of breakfast while he was getting ready and had planned on just having an apple. He hadn’t even thought he would see any of his family until after the trial. But his amazing mother had woken up extra early just to make sure he had a decent breakfast. She had even made a heart on the pancakes in fruit like when he was younger.

“Are you alright sweetie?”

Alfur hugged his mother tightly in answer. 

“Sweetie?”

Alfur let go of his mother and breathed in deeply.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m ok. I just— I’m trying not to cry.” He laughed.

“Oh sweetie! What’s wrong?” His mother asked concernedly. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Though admittedly, I might be a bit more emotional than usual right now. Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing sweetheart. Are you sure you’re alright? Do you have everything you need?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just very nervous. I think I’ve got everything.” He said, finally sitting down to eat.

“Do you want me to look anything over? Just so you have a second set of eyes checking?” His mother asked.

“Yeah, that would be great actually. I keep feeling like there’s something I’m forgetting, but I’m not sure if it’s about this or something else.” The elf admitted.

“Alright then.”

His mother flipped through his bag, checking files and documents for errors. She paused at an envelope. It was suspiciously plain and even though it had been opened, she still thought it better to ask.

“Alfur? What is this envelope for?” She asked.

Alfur choked. Though startled, Amelia immediately began patting his back. The reaction was definitely suspicious. Alfur finally stopped coughing and took and deep breath aamd a sip of juice before clearing his throat.

“I would prefer not to talk about that.” Alfur rasped tensely.

“Baby?”

“Please mum.” Alfur pleaded. 

His tone made her want to know even more and only increased her concern. She knew her son and she knew that tone. She also knew how Alfur would probably react if she pressed any further and decided, hesitantly, to concede.

Alfur let out a relieved breath. He was so glad his mother was so understanding. He ate more of his pancake, smiling involuntarily when he looked at the remains of the heart.

“I can’t see anything missing or wrong with these. Good job dear.” His mother said.

“Thanka mum.” 

“So... How are things with your boyfriend?” His mother asked.

“They’re really good. I’m supposed to meet him later today.”

“Is he good to you? Does he treat you right?” His mother asked worriedly. 

Alfur understood his mother’s concern. His previous relationship was... bad. She just wanted to make sure he was ok. He had hidden Eobard’s abusive and violent treatment for several years out of embarrassment and fear. They only found out when Eobard slapped him in front of them. It took over a year to finally get Alfur out of the situation and get a restraining order filed. All in all he was with Eobard for about 4 and a half years. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t try to leave Eobard, he did, many times. Eobard had other plans though. He refused to let Alfur leave and was very controlling of everything he did. Alfur wasn’t allowed to do much without Eobard’s permission or knowledge. It got to the point where Alfur couldn’t even visit his parents without Eobard’s approval.

But Bartell was different.

Bartell was protective, but not overbearing or controlling. Bartell liked knowing if Alfur was safe, liked knowing he wasn’t in danger, but as long as Alfur was careful, he didn’t mind letting him live his own life. Bartell worried, but he didn’t control or manipulate Alfur, didn’t limit him. 

He wasn’t stingy with his affection, he gave it freely. Whenever he was nervous, Bartell would hold his hand or place a hand on his shoulder or hip before Alfur could even ask. He would hold Alfur tightly and kiss his neck. Whenever they snuggled on Alfur’s couch, or anywhere really, Bartell would pick him up and place him in his lap. He would nuzzle his neck and kiss him slowly and sweetly, or drape his cloak around them both. On days that were colder than expected, he would take his cloak off and wrap it around Alfur’s shivering form. He still had one of Bartell’s cloaks at home, which he frequently used as a blanket, especially when he was particularly anxious. 

The genuine care and love he felt with Bartell was so different from what he felt with Eobard. He felt safer, like he could speak his mind or disagree, without fear of being beaten. He felt like a person, a person who was loved and wanted.

Amelia giggled and Alfur realized he had been staring off with a dreamy, lovesick expression for the last 3 minutes.

“I’ll take your lovesick sigh as a yes.” 

Alfur blushed. “Yes. H-he treats me very well.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

“Thanks mum. You’re the best, really.”

“I know baby. Now you had better get going. You want to be early, right?” His mother asked.

“Oh yes! Do... do you need me to help you clean up?” Alfur asked.

“No, no. You go on. I’ll be fine.” Said Amelia as she kissed her son’s cheek.

“Alright. Love you mum!” Alfur said as he hurried out the door.

“Love you too.”  
___________________________________________

Alfur walked briskly to the courthouse. He wasn’t afraid of being late as much as he was afraid of running into Eobard.

As he walked, he still couldn’t shake the feeling he had forgotten something. He simply couldn’t put his finger on it. It didn’t matter. If he hadn’t written it down, it couldn’t be important. Right?

Alfur shook his head and fixed his hair a bit. He stopped in front of a large building. The courthouse.

It was a huge (for elves) building. Alfur looked at both doors and picked the one on the left. Elves, being elves, had one courthouse, which they divided into criminal and civil sections. Alfur walked through the wooden door into the civil court section with a deep breath. He was hardly ready, but it really didn’t matter much. He’d never be more ready than he was now anyway...


	4. Saturday afternoon

Alfur walked out of the courthouse with a triumphant smile. He had won. Not only was he able to get the restraining order renewed permanently, he was able to get it tightened a bit as well! Now it applied to all places with officially recognized and legally represented elven occupation. Such as Trollburg.

Alfur couldn’t be happier. He finally walked through the door in the best mood he’d been in in weeks. Until his father shattered the mood.

“Where the hell have you been?” His father asked sternly.

“In court...”

“Really? Because you said the case would be over by 12:00. It’s well past 1:30! Your mother was worried sick!” Atticus yelled.

“I-is it really that late?! I knew the session ran a bit long, but not that long! I’m sorry. I had no idea!” Alfur apologized.

“Ugh! Really son? Why, pray tell, did the session run so long? Hm? He have a better argument than you expected?”

“Wh-what? No! It ran long because after considering the evidence, the court wanted to place tighter constraints on the order and expand its jurisdiction!”

“Oh really? So tell me then, what was the outcome?” Yelled his father, clearly not believing a word.

“I won the damn case! The order is permanent, and now applies to all areas with official elven occupation! He can’t come within 500 feet of me or my place of residence or attempt to contact me in any way!” Alfur snapped.

“Don’t take that tone with me young man!” 

“Or what?! You’ll send me to my room?! I’m a grown adult! I can make my own damn choices you hypercritical prick!”

“This disrespectful attitude is exactly why you are my least favorite child. If not for your mother, I’d have thrown you out years ago!”

“Oh really? Well, guess what? Raven will be here any moment to pick me up, and then I’ll be out of your hair!” Alfur said, pushing past his father. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go pack and say goodbye to mum.”

“Don’t walk away from me young man!”

Alfur ignored him and strode into his room and began packing everything he brought. He packed some things he’d left when he first moved to Trolburg, mostly clothes, but his favorite blanket and shampoo were also packed away into his bag, along with a few other things. He took his formal clothes off and sighed in relief, though, whether it was from finally having the order taken care of or from getting the uncomfortable clothes off, he wasn’t sure.

Alfur went to his closet and grabbed his favorite black pants. He looked through the closet for a top and smiled when he saw it. It was a cute, knitted, red sweater, not unlike many of the ones he wore quite regularly. This one had been his sister’s, but she had given it to him several years ago, with the excuse of it being too small for her. It was a few shades darker than he usually wore, and shaped a bit differently. It hugged waist and hips, before loosening a bit to drape over his upper butt. It almost hung off his shoulders and revealed a decent amount of his chest, and the sleeves practically drowned his small arms, but his sister and mother had both assured him many times that it was extremely flattering.

“Baby? Are you leaving already?” 

“Mum!” Alfur exclaimed in surprise. “Yes, sorry. I didn’t realize how late the hearing ran.” 

“Oh it’s alright, how did it go?” His mother asked.

“I won. They made it permanent and ensured that he would never be able to contact me again.” Alfur said.

“Oh baby! That’s wonderful!” His mother exclaimed, running to hug him. 

Alfur met his mother’s hug with one of his own. He savored every moment of it, because he knew he likely wouldn’t return. A fact which he had to tell his mother.

“Mum, I-I don’t think I’ll be coming back here.” He said.

“W-what? Why not?!” She asked, tears in her eyes.

“I just—I don’t think I can handle dad anymore. I really don’t feel welcome when he’s here, I haven’t in a while. It’s not your fault, but I just don’t know if I can take it. H-Hearing him say the same kind of things that Eo—That _he_ said. It’s too much.” Alfur said, fighting back tears.

“Oh baby! I-I had no idea! Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Unless he can get his head out of his—“ Alfur stopped himself, “Unless he can open his eyes and see that he’s wrong, and apologize, then I don’t think I can come back.” 

That was a tall order. Atticus Aldric hadn’t had a regret, a true regret, in over a decade. 

“Oh baby!” His mother cried, throwing her arms around him.

“I’m sorry mum, but you can always come see me, and I’ll be happy to visit when he’s not here. I don’t—I j-just can’t be around him anymore.” 

“It’s ok sweetie, I understand. I know he’s always been extra harsh with you. I never really knew why.”

“It doesn’t matter. He never let me do anything, he wouldn’t even let me wear this sweater.” It was true. According to his father, he looked like ‘a cheap whore’ when he wore it.

“But it looks lovely on you!” 

“Thanks mum.” Alfur said as he glanced at the clock. “Goodness! It’s so late! I have to say bye to Adrian and Alyssa before I go.”

“They’re in the family room. You go, I’ll finish up for you.” Amelia said.

“Thanks mum.”


	5. Saturday afternoon pt. 2

Raven arrived not ten minutes later, at exactly 2:15 pm. About 15 minutes late, but Alfur had been counting on that.

“The boy can’t even make friends who know how to be on time.” Atticus grumbled.

Alfur’s face shifted to display his displeasure, but just as he opened his mouth to disagree, his mother spoke up.

“It’s not exactly a short or easy flight from the city, so a bit of tardiness is more than forgivable.” Amelia told him.

Atticus begrudgingly agreed with his wife.

“Hey, you ready to go buddy?” Raven asked, already uncomfortable.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“You aren’t even going to introduce us to your friend?” His father asked condescendingly.

“No. I don’t think it is necessary considering the fact that I have no intention to return.” He said to his father as he moved to hug his mother one last time.

The older elf was shocked. Never return? Really? He had no clue how to feel, so he decided anger was the beast way to go.

“What do you mean?! What about your family?” His father yelled.

“My family understands.”

“Yes, we do.” Adrian said with a glare as a panting Alyssa returned from retrieving something she forgot. “Before you go, I got these for you for Christmas but completely forgot to send them.” She told him as she handed him a small box.

“Oh! You didn’t have to—“

“Hey, I wanted to. Ok? You’re my baby brother. I love you Alfy.” Alyssa hadn’t called him that in years.

“Thanks, I love you too, sis.” Alfur said.

He hugged his mother and brother before saying his final farewells.

“I’d say goodbye, but I don’t want the last thing I say to you to be insincere.” Alfur said.

“Why aren’t you coming back?” His father asked.

“You.” Alfur said in unison with Alyssa as he climbed onto Raven’s back. “Let’s go Raven.” He said.

They were off before his father could say another word.

Alfur sighed and watched his home fade into the distance.

“What was that about?” Raven asked.

“It’s a long story, and to be honest, it started many years ago.”

“I have time, if you want to talk about it.”

So they spent most of the flight to the Bragga village talking about their childhoods, though the latter part was spent on more uplifting aspects of those childhoods.

“So what did your sister get you anyway?” Raven asked.

“Oh, I haven’t opened it!”

Alfur opened it and gasped. They were ruby earrings. Gorgeous ones, they were gold and shaped like small hearts. Alfur, like most young elves, had gotten his ears pierced as a teenager. He had actually done it with his sister.

“So? Tell me! The suspense is killing me!”

“They’re earrings!”

“Really? I didn’t know you had piercings!”

“I got them a long time ago.”

Alfur put them on quickly.

Moments later the village was in front of them.

Alfur hopped off of the thunderbird and began looking for Bartell. A clan member told him Bartell was in his home, so Alfur quickly rushed towards the large hut.

He knocked on the door and was met with a muffled grumble. Knocking once again, he didn’t stop until he heard footsteps.

“I told you not to bother me unless you heard anything about... Alfur?!”

“Hello.” The smaller replied awkwardly.

“Where—when—wha-what—“

“Bartell?” Alfur asked.

Bartell rushed forwards to embrace the smaller tightly. Alfur could only wait to be put down, Bartell’s hugs were often tight, but this was a new level. Bartell finally put him down after a minute or two. The young elf opened his mouth to speak, but immediately found that Bartell’s tongue made that impossible. He moaned and melted into the kiss, readily reciprocating.

A wolf whistle from a clan member had both pulling apart and blushing. Bartell grabbed the smaller male’s hand and pulled him inside. Bartell immediately wrapped his arms around Alfur’s slim waist and pulled him into another deep kiss as he slammed the door shut with his foot.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that immensely, but what was that about?” Alfur asked when they finally separated.

“Where have you been?” Bartell asked with a concerned expression.

“What?” Alfur had no idea what Bartell was talking about. The Bragga leader was not one to worry over things like punctuality, especially for something as trivial as a few minutes.

“You were supposed be here this morning! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” Bartell exclaimed.

“I was in the northern counties! I had a cou— I had something very important to do.” Alfur said.

Bartell let out an irritated sigh, “Alfur, you should have told me you were going to be so late.” He said, voice dripping with frustration.

“I did!” Alfur said anxiously. Bartell’s tone wasn’t helping.

The frustration and anger present in Bartell’s usually calm and comforting voice had Alfur on edge. The anxiety from earlier was pulled to the front of his mind. He couldn’t help but think of the day’s earlier events. His father had spoke with that tone; Eobard spoke with that tone.

“When?!” Bartell shouted.

“I-In the letter I sent. I-I told you that s-something had c-come up and I would be a bit late.”

“What letter?” Bartell asked, anger mixing with confusion.

“T-The one I-I... forgot... t-to send...” Alfur groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry!”

“What are y—“ 

“God I’m such an idiot!” The smaller elf screamed.

“What?” Bartell asked, voice devoid of anger. He hadn’t even been particularly mad before, just worried, but that worry was rising with the uncharacteristic behavior.

“I’m sorry. I had something to do back in the counties today. Between worrying about seeing my parents and... that other thing, I-I must have forgotten t-to tell you.” Alfur explained, his voice wobbling as he continued to hide his face. “God! I-I-I’m so sorry... I-I didn’t—He—I-I— Ahg!”

Alfur slid his palms up as a few tears stung his eyes. Bartell wasn’t sure what to make of this. Alfur wasn’t one to forget, and he was clearly upset, and it was more than just forgetting the letter. And who was “he?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“How about you tell me why you were late, hmm?”

Alfur sniffled and wiped his eyes. “W-Well i-it started a while ago w-when I forgot t-to fill out the form to get m-my restraining order renewed. I-I didn’t realize it until I w-w-was going through m-m-my files on Tuesday. The order w-was s-s-supposed to expire tomorrow.” The small elf began.

“What restraining order?”

“The r-restraining order against m-m-my ex.” Alfur said, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Why—“

“Please don’t ask. I don’t wanna talk about it.” Alfur begged. Quietly he added, “I don’t wanna talk about him.”

“Alright.” Bartell said gently as he patted the other’s back comfortingly.

“So what happened after you realized it?” The older asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“W-Well I f-filled out the r-renewal form a-and s-sent it o-off after r-re-receiving a-a l-l-le-letter.”

They were quiet for a moment. Alfur was trying to calm down enough to speak without stuttering constantly.

“I-It was from m-my ex.”

Bartell‘s eyes widened.

“And what exactly did this letter s—“

“H-He threatened me... h-he threatened us... he-he sent p-p-private a-and out of context p-pictures, and threatened to s-send them to you. He-He threatened t-to ruin our relationship if I got the order renewed. I-I didn’t even open his letter u-until after I sent the renewal request!” Alfur said, body trembling with anxiety. 

Bartell’s hand fell away as he leaned back a bit. He needed to process this. He assumed the “he” was Alfur’s ex. Alfur hadn’t talked about him much. Or ever, really. He had only mentioned that he used to date someone, and that the relationship had ended badly. Bartell had guessed from Alfur’s behavior and reactions, as well as the few times he’d referenced the other male, that this ex had been abusive. Alfur needing a restraining order only solidified his conclusion.

“I-I’m s-s-so-so s-so-sor-r-ry!” Alfur stuttered. The apology turning into a full out sob by the end. 

Bartell’s thoughts derailed at the sound. He immediately sat up and pulled the smaller male into his lap. Bartell gently rubbed his boyfriend’s back as he hushed him gently.

“P-please d-d-don’t b-b-be m-ma-mad a-at m-me!” Alfur cried.

“Hey, hey! I’m not mad. Ok? I was just worried about you. I’m sorry I was so harsh. I know that couldn’t have been easy.” The older male said.

“B-but—!”

“I’m not mad darling.” Bartell said.

“A-are y-you s-s-sure?” Alfur asked timidly.

“I’m sure.” Bartell assured, kissing Alfur’s forehead.

“Ok.” Alfur said, settling into Bartell’s chest. His hiccups dying down more and more.

“So, you were late because you had to go to the hearing to get the order renewed today, is that right.” Bartell asked.

Alfur nodded.

“How did it go?” 

Alfur smiled. He shifted so he was sitting up in his boyfriend’s lap.

“They made the order permanent. I won’t have to get it renewed again. And he can’t come anywhere near me or my home, and he can’t try to contact me.”

“Sounds like it worked out.” 

“Yeah... I guess.” Alfur responded, looking away.

“You don’t sound excited.”

“I am. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Well then, why don’t you let me get your mind off of it? Hm?” Bartell suggested as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s small frame.

Alfur grinned coyly and wrapped his arms around the taller elf’s shoulders. “What did you have in mind?”

The older elf said nothing as he leaned down to capture Alfur’s lips in a deep kiss. Alfur moaned softly into the kiss. Bartell pulled back and began planting soft kisses up the side of Alfur’s neck, pulling small gasps and breathy moans from the smaller.

A loud knock at the door interrupted their little moment. Bartell pulled back, causing Alfur to whine. Bartell chuckled softly at his boyfriend’s pout as he went to answer the door. 

“Yes?” 

“Sir! The moon has begun rising and all preparations are complete.” A young elf said.

“Alright I’ll be there in a moment.” He told the young boy, who nodded and ran off.

“What was that about?” Alfur asked.

“Come on. I told you I had a surprise.”

“That doesn’t answer my— Woah!” Alfur said as Bartell grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Bartell led him past the village to a nearby clearing where most of the Bragga were gathered together.  
Most of them were in groups sitting around small fires. Some were braiding each other’s hair, others were singing and dancing, some were eating, and many were staring up at the sky.

“What’s going on?”

“Take a look.” Bartell said, pointing towards the moon.

Alfur looked. It was just the moon. There weren’t even any stars. Until...

“Oh!” 

Alfur gasped. A few stars appeared around the moon. Two above and one below. Then another, below the upper two, but still above the moon. They appeared quicker and quicker.

“It happens every 10 years. But just for one night.”

Soon, the moon was surrounded by a beautiful heart. The stars twinkled like diamonds as the moon glowed brightly in a pale blue. The stars began appearing normally, but those in the heart glowed brighter. Blocking the light from some nearby stars. The stars within the heart began glowing pale pink.

“What is going on?” Alfur asked in amazement.

“We call it Elskatungl.”

“Lover’s moon?”

“Yes, but they used to call it Det Vakre Kjærlighetstegnet Fra Vår Elskede Gud Freyr.”

“I see why you changed it.”

“Yes, well... The Beautiful Sign Of Love From Our Beloved God Freyr was a bit... long.”

Alfur laughed and looked up again.

“Do you like it?” Bartell asked.

“Yes. It’s beautiful.” Alfur said, eyes never leaving the sky.

“It gets better.” Bartell said.

“How?” The smaller elf’s voice asked in amazement.

“You’ll see.”

A while later most of the teenagers and children were sent off to bed, though the adults stayed. By this point most of the fires had been put out. Just in time too, as the pink stars glowed brighter, and the moon gained a lovely pinkish tint. Alfur looked to Bartell with wide eyes. Beams of pink light shone from the moon, partially blocked by branches and leaves in some areas, causing the beams of light to be even more apparent.

“Right about now.” Bartell said.

Alfur was about to ask, but he instead gasped as the stars shone red and the sky glowed like the northern county lights, but rather than green, blue, and purple, these lights shone in gorgeous, elegant ribbons of pink, purple, and red. 

“What do you think?”

“Bartell... I-it’s beautiful!”

“It still can’t come close to you darling.”

Alfur looked to Bartell with wide eyes and a deep blush. His earrings caught the light and sparkled like the stars above them. Bartell smiled and pulled Alfur into his lap.

The moon continued its journey across the sky. The lights and stars dimmed and the sky went back to normal, save for the pink hued heart constellation.

“I suppose you want to write a report about this?” Bartell asked.

To be fair, that was usually Alfur’s response to most new experiences.

Alfur hadn’t planned on that this time. No, this seemed too... special. It was intimate and private. Alfur wasn’t sure words existed to properly describe what he’d just seen. He doubted anyone would believe him anyway.

“No, I think there are better things I could be doing.”

“Like what?” Bartell asked.

Alfur tilted his head up and kissed the larger male deeply. 

“That.”

Bartell smiled and caught Alfur’s lips again. The two parted and walked hand and hand back to Bartell’s home.


End file.
